Rewritten
by Starania
Summary: A group of friends discover a anime con, called, Otaku's Wish. This convetion is very well known for it's computerized stimulation of every anime and manga out in the world. People are allowed to 'enter' a story as a other charcter. It looks real... a little too real... Rated T for screwed up humor and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chan-Lee played the last note of her recital piece. It was a relaxing piece, as it was called, "The Ocean's Dance". She carefully composed the piece herself. She stood up, walked three steps in front of the piano, and took a stiff bow, as applause aroused from the crowd. Luckily for her, her black hair was long enough to cover her face as she was blushing from embarrassment. Even though she's practiced piano for three years, and even more than before she was adopted. She walked as lady-like and quickly as possible to her family, and sat down next to her sister who hi-fived her. She nervously straightened her black skirt. She sighed with relief. Her piece was over.

Dreke put an arm around her, giving her the okay sign with his fingers. He was proud of his little sister, who finally decided to play her song on the stage.

"You did wonderful." He whispered as the next pianist walked up to the piano.

"You think?" Chan-Lee asked, staring at Dreke.

"Of course! You're my little sister!" Dreke grinned.

Chan-Lee grinned back at Dreke as he ruffled her hair, and the two siblings watched the rest of the recital.

* * *

Alice was singing a wonderful high melody with Krysty as the alto, and they both did wonderful together.

"So please stay with me!"

"I know you won't let me go!"

"So let me stay with you!"

"Tonight!"

The two sang, creating their own song on the way.

Krysty did an elegant bow while Alice smiled cheerfully and bowed politely.

Applause rose from the crowd, cheering from the two singers.

They rushed behind the curtains, relaxed.

"I don't wanna sing without the rest of the chorus ever again." Krysty shuddered.

"Agreed..." Alice pulled her hair tie down, as it reached below her shoulders. She took off her blue jacket, revealing her white top.

"I can't believe we did pretty good tonight! I wonder how Chany's doing! I can't wait to ask her!" Krysty grinned, tying her own black jacket around her waist. She pulled a water bottle out of a cooler.

"We can ask her tonight!" Alice smiled, also grabbing a water bottle.

* * *

Chan-Lee fell asleep on her brother in the car, changed into a baby chick patterned pajama pants and a pink t-shirt, hugging a cow stuffed animal.

Dreke patted her head, embarrassed that his sister was sleeping on him again with two girls in the back giggling with evil grins.

"So, are you enjoying your adopted sister's company?" Krysty asked. She d changed into a red shirt with black shorts.

"No, stopping shipping me and my sister." Dreke grumbled.

"She actually looks happy sleeping next to you!" Alice stifled a laugh, who had changed into a light pink nightgown.

"I will make sure Will crashes the car." Dreke glared at the two.

"Don't threaten the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Krysty gasped.

"Don't pair Roy Mustang and Ling Yao!" Dreke roared, pointing at himself, who was nicknamed Ling, and Chan-Lee, was was nicknamed Roy.

Chan-Lee woke up suddenly, sitting up straight. "Wah...?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Kya!" Alice glomped Chan-Lee from behind. "Rit-chan is so cute when she's sleepy!"

Chan-Lee instantly started flailing around. "I don't wanna be cute!"

Dreke laughed. "I think that's the reason mom and dad adopted you for!"

"It's an indirect compliment! It's a sign of love!" Krysty sang cheerfully.

Krysty got whacked by the two siblings.

"Just because we aren't blood related-" Chan-Lee started.

"Doesn't mean you can pair us!" Dreke finished.

"So? I pair everything! Like Alice and Chan-Lee!" Krysty swatted away most of the whacks she was getting from the other three, with Will rolling his eyes

Will rolled his eyes. "Alright, you three better get a good night's sleep tonight, because we are not to going to be late for the rare week long Anime Con."

"Oh, I don't think Chan-Lee and Dreke will be sl-" Krysty began.

Dreke stuffed a sock in her mouth.

"Say one more word about pairings, and I'll make sure it's your last pairing, understand?" Dreke had the death glare, and he held up a plastic spoon.

"How is a spoon a threat?" Alice asked, trying to put some space between her and Krysty.

"Do you want to find out?" This time, it was Dreke's turn to have the evil grin.

"No!" Squeaked Alice, yanking her own stuffed turtle over her face.

Krysty yanked the sock out of her mouth. "How can you kill someone with a spoon?"

"Well, you can shove it down their throat, scoop out their eyeballs, stab them in the lung air to cause a puncture in the lung, shove it up their nose-" Dreke began.

Chan-Lee covered her ears and used her stuffed cow to cover her eyes. "Nooooo! Noooo! Scary!" She squeaked.

"G-gah! Sorry, Chan-Lee!" Dreke pat her back.

"DreLee" Krysty coughed quickly to cover her words, but Dreke caught this anyway and pointed the spoon at Krysty's throat.

Will hummed, 'Dumb Ways to Die', then sang, "Get killed by an angry Dreke!" To the melody.

Alice couldn't help but laugh even thought Krysty was in a bad situation.

Krysty threw her stuffed cat at Dreke, who grabbed another sock.

"You are so dead, pipsqueak." Dreke's tone changed from nice and friendly to a cold, icy tone.

"Bring it on, squinty eyes." Krysty grinned.

"Racist." Chan-Lee grumbled, for she was the only one offended by this remark.

"Don't worry Rit-chan, Nii-san is talking about Dreke-kun!" Alice smiled. "Although, I do wonder why they roleplay two lovers while they hate each other so much..."

"I'm the one stuck with Leo! Dreke never roleplays his own characters." Chan-Lee pouted.

While Dreke and Krysty were throwing socks and cats at each other, Will stopped in front of a house. "Alright, Al, Ed, Roy, this is your stop."

"Right! Thanks Wrath!" Krysty hopped off the car, with Alice and Chan-Lee tailing her.

"Why am I a old man?" Will grumbled.

"Dunno, but see you three at 2 in the afternoon tomorrow!" Dreke waved at the three as Will drove off.

* * *

"Oh yeah, how was your recital?" Krysty asked.

"I died..." Chan-lee sulked.

"You too?" Alice smiled.

The three girls laughed.

"Okay, I bet Chan-Lee will fall asleep at 12, Alice at one, and Rose and I will collapse at 3 again!" Krysty grinned, laying her sleeping red bag out on the floor

"I'm afraid your prediction is wrong. Rit-chan already fell asleep!" Alice pointed at Chan-Lee who fell asleep on the couch once again hugging her cow stuffy.

Krysty face palmed. "Stupid idiot, stop falling asleep all the time!" She kicked Chan-Lee off the couch. "How are you suppose to be a teenager when you sleep like a 6 year-old?!"

Chan-Lee squeaked, falling on her back. "Well, you told me to roleplay with you until 6 A.M. yesterday! Even though I had a recital!"

"I had a chorus concert!" Krysty rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Have you guys finished your costumes?"

Chan-Lee nodded, pulling up the military uniform, with Roy's badges attached the the side. "The cape is in my bag!" She said cheerfully.

Alice nodded. "Yep! I have human Al's outfit made!"

Krysty grinned, yanking out the famous red jacket. "And I'm Ed!"

"Team FMA America!" The three girls high-fived each other.

"I hear the Anime-Con is amazing!" Chan-lee said excitedly. "It's suppose to have this exhibit which makes events in anime and manga come true!"

"I know! And there's a Vocaloid karaoke!" Alice squealed. "Rit-chan and I can sing 'Rolling Yuukai!"

"But I can't sing..." Chan-Lee sulked.

"But Rit-chan sings adorably!" Alice hugged Chan-Lee.

"No hugs!" Chan-Lee scampered away from Alice.

Krysty laughed. "I'm just happy about the Butler Cafe! I heard there's going to be a Bassy cosplayer!"

Chan-Lee and Alice fell over. "Really, Nii-san?!"

"Yep!" Krysty grinned proudly.

"I wonder if we're going to bump into Rose. She said she would probably be able fly down!" Chan-Lee sat back up, pushing her glasses up.

"I hope she does! She probably wouldn't want to miss out on the Con!" Krysty went into her sleeping bag.

Chan-Lee slipped into her own blue sleeping bag, plugging in her headphones. "I hope so too. But until then..."

"We're getting some sleep!" Alice stretched and snuggled into her pink sleeping bag.

"Team FMA out!" The three fell asleep, resting for another new adventure...

* * *

Ahahaha.

I rewrote Otaku's Wish!

But decided to call it Rewritten, because of a new opening, and I'm rewriting it. .

Well, I hope this version is a little bit better, because thongs will fall more in place than Otaku's Wish. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chan-Lee woke up at 7 A.M. Her job as the early bird of the group was to cook breakfast. So she did. She was cooking pancakes

Krysty, despite waking up thirty minutes later to roleplay and sleeping at 3 A.M. went to go get changed into a black shirt and jeans and came out. "Chany?"

"Yes, Nii-san?" Chan-Lee sighed.

"Yeesh, you really are more serious in the morning." Krysty stretched.

"Whatever are you talking about, Ciel?" Chan-Lee flipped over a pancake.

Krysty rolled her eyes. "Sebastian, let me have a go at the pancakes. You need to change into a more flexible outfit, right?"

Chan-Lee raised an eyebrow. "You aren't planning to burn the kitchen, are you?"

"No! Burning things is your job, Flame! Don't look at me!" Krysty grabbed the spatula, grinning.

Chan-Lee sighed, and ran up into her room to change.

* * *

Alice woke upon hearing the two girls talking. "Nii-san! Nee-chan!"

"Dai Imouto-chan is changing." Krysty muttered, having trouble flipping the pancake. "How does she cook this...?"

As she tried to flip a pancake over, it rolled up, so Krysty sulkily turned off the stove and then sulked in the corner.

Alice took over the cooking and made an amoeba like pancake. "Hm..." Alice looked at Chan-Lee's circular pancakes. "...Nii-san! How much do you want to bet that Nee-chan really is Sebas-chan in disguise?"

"I'm starting to believe you. Her pancakes are like perfect!" Krysty grumbled.

"Rit-chan can pretty much make anything!" Alice smiled cheerfully, grabbing the syrup.

"Well, anything except for anything to do with the oven. Remember the brownies? I bet they were rocks spray painted brown!" Krysty smirked.

"...Rit-chan can't bake." Alice sighed.

Chan-lee came downstairs in denim shorts and a lavender polo. "What about me?"

"How can you make perfectly round pancakes?!" Krysty threw a pancake in Chan-Lee's face.

Chan-Lee calmly pulled it off and tore off a piece and ate it. "...I put too much sugar."

Krysty facepalmed. "Too much sugar?! It's perfect for our taste! How did you do it?!"

"Because I'm simply one hell of a butler." Chan-Lee shoved Alice and Krysty into chairs and dragged them to the table, giving them silverware. She brought the plate full of pancakes and put butter and syrup on them.

"Alice likes strawberries and Krysty prefers cherries." Chan-Lee cut the strawberries into thin slices and put them on top of Alice's pancakes, and dropped a cherry onto Krysty's pancakes.

"...Gee Bassy. I love the one cherry you gave me." Krysty said sarcastically.

Chan-Lee suddenly froze, then slowly turned her head around with an innocent smile. "Why you're welcome, Krysty."

Krysty felt her blood run cold. "...Get the squirt gun."

Alice pointed a blue spray bottle at Chan-Lee.

Chan-Lee panicked. "Nonononono! If you get me wet, I swear I will get you with the plastic spoon!"

"Stop being useless!" Krysty rolled her eyes.

Chan-Lee broke and curled up into a ball and went under the table, sulking.

"I'm not useless..." She sobbed.

Alice pat Chan-Lee's head. "It's okay, Rit-chan."

Krysty smirked.

* * *

Dreke had entered the house, knocking on the door. "...Is there any pancakes for Will and I?"

Will leaned against the doorframe. "Hurry up, will you three?"

Alice blinked, then stared at her pajamas, then ran into the living room to grab her clothes to change into.

"Big brother!" Chan-Lee came out from under the table, and ran over to her brother to tackle him. "Of course you get pancakes! But why are you guys so early?"

"Will's Xbox broke down for some reason and we decided to close game night." Dreke grinned. "We actually got some sleep!"

"Alright Wrath, Squinty Eyes, you got your cosplay?" Krysty grinned.

"...Can I at least button my shirt for the cosplay?" Dreke muttered.

"Nope!" Krysty threw a bag at Dreke, and another one at Will.

"Wait, what? Isn't this... Father cosplay?" Will frowned. "Wasn't I going as Wrath?"

"Eh, you looked older than Wrath, so I asked Chan-Lee to change it to Father cosplay!" Krysty smirked, eating a pancake.

Will looked like he was about to strangle Krysty. "I'm only 19!"

Krysty grinned. "And I'm only 14!"

* * *

Chan-Lee brought out three plates full of pancakes. "Okay, breakfast is ready!"

"That's the Rit-chan I know!" Alice said cheerfully, putting a piece of pancake in her mouth, now changed into a white shirt, with pink polka dotted skirt.

As the five sat around the table, eating their pancakes.

Suddenly, a 8-bit version of Golden Time Lover started playing.

Chan-Lee squeaked and fell out of her chair, while Will smiled.

"Sorry, I got a text." He grinned.

Krysty burst out laughing.

"Wassit say?" Dreke asked with a mouth full of food.

"Dreke! Manners!" Chan-Lee poked Dreke with her fork.

Dreke took Chan-Lee's fork and shoved a pancake in her mouth, while Will checked his text.

"Darn, I have to go..." Will frowned. "I'll be back."

"Eh? Then who'll drive us to the anime con!?" Krysty gasped.

"I'll pick you guys before one!" Will put on his jacket and ran out the door.

"...What a waste of food." Chan-Lee sighed.

"Aw, come on, Flame! It's more for us!" Krysty grinned, taking Will's plate.

"That's really odd for Will to leave in the middle of a Team FMA meeting... oh well." Dreke finished his plate. "There."

Chan-lee frowned as well. "Yeah, Will-kun barely leaves without a reason. Maybe he's having trouble with family again?"

"Naw, he would've told us. Must've been something urgent if he didn't tell us. He'll come back pretty soon." Dreke chugged down his orange juice.

"Have some manners!" Chan-Lee whacked her brother.

Dreke stuck his tongue out at Chan-Lee.

Krysty shoved her own food into her mouth just to annoy Chan-Lee, but ended up choking.

"Nii-san, That's why you don't shove food in your mouth!" Alice sighed. She started blaring 'Electric Angel' Rin and Len Kagamine cover.

Chan-Lee sang to Len's part, as Alice sang with Rin. The two sang cheerfully, even though Chan-Lee was terrible at singing.

* * *

"Where's Wiiiilllll?" Krysty whined.

The four were sitting at the door step, in full cosplay.

Chan-Lee had fallen asleep on Dreke, cosplaying Roy.

Krysty stood up and paced around, looking like Ed.

Alice had the human form Al cosplay on, chewing on a piece of candy.

Dreke was embarrassed from his unbuttoned shirt, going as Ling.

Eventually, Will came into the driveway, looking flustered. "Sorry guys..."

Dreke woke up Chan-Lee, who drowsily rubbed her eyes and went in the car.

"What was up?" Dreke asked.

"..." Will whispered something into Dreke's ears, and he got pale. "Oh no, oh no, nonononono..."

Alice blinked. "What's wrong?"

Dreke shook his head, shaking. "Guys... we... no. Chan-Lee, find the family sword. Alice, grab your knife. Krysty, grab the military pocket watch. Now."

"What? Why?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain later, get the items, now." Dreke muttered.

Krysty ran inside the building, bringing out three bags. "Why do we need these?"

Dreke was rubbing his temples. "This isn't good, not this mess again..."

Will nodded. "We fought through once, we'll fight through again."

"What are you two rambling about?!" Krysty demanded.

"...Do you remember what this anime con called?" Will asked.

"Otaku's Wish Con, why?" Krysty frowned.

"What's a otaku's wish? What do they wish for most of the time?" Dreke sighed.

"They usually wish to be with their crush, in the world themselves, or to be a character." Chan-Lee had woken up.

"Exactly. This anime con... it'll grant these wishes. But it'll become a nightmare." Dreke turned on his IPhone.

"Eh?" Alice had a look of disbelief. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Will drove onto the highway.

"Well, say if all of this is true. Why don't we just don't go, then?" Krysty leaned back in her seat.

"Cause they'll get us themselves." Will murmured, trying not to speed.

"Why do they want us?" Chan-Lee had raised her hand.

Dreke hesitated. "Well... I don't really know. All I know, is that if you survive, you get out. Die, you disappear."

Will nodded. "Chan-Lee, Krysty, Alice. It's about time you guys know who I am."

Dreke frowned. "Will, you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll handle it." Will took off his blonde hair to reveal short black hair, and took out his blue contacts to reveal green eyes. He kept on driving as the three girls looked into the rearview mirror.

The three girls were shocked. "No way, you look exactly like..."

* * *

Wheeee!

Cliff hangers!

(A.k.a Starania got really tired but really had to post before she got stabbed by her friend)


End file.
